


Apples Full of Summer

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Sugawara has quite a time competing with Daichi's surprises, wizard though he is, but he certainly manages.





	Apples Full of Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlgrey_milktea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [look how they shine for you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615814) by [earlgrey_milktea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/pseuds/earlgrey_milktea). 



> Written for SASO 2017, Remix bonus round. 
> 
> Magic AU! Mine's a bit silly when the original was so pretty, but I hope you like it anyway.

The problem with Daichi's grand romantic gestures is that they're so hard to top. But Sugawara hasn't met a romantic cliche he couldn't best yet, so in the early pink light just after dawn, Sugawara slips quietly out of bed and leaves Daichi snoring behind him. They had a late night, so Sugawara has plenty of time.

Sugawara loves this time of day, when everything in his garden is still dew-slick, the heads of the flowers heavy with it as they nod to Sugawara in passing, his fingers collecting dew as well when he trails them along the ivy winding his fence or the sunflowers that are almost up to his waist now. He looks around his garden for inspiration, but the trouble is that Daichi has seen all of the cute and beautiful things Sugawara keeps hidden here. He'll have to go further afield for a true surprise.

His timing is good; Asahi is coming up the path with a wheelbarrow full of apples from his orchard, heading to market with them. Sugawara flags him down to chat, asking about his apple trees in the same way he asks after Asahi himself, all of them old friends.

"Come see them yourself," Asahi chuckles, offering Sugawara an apple, mottled beautiful red and yellow. "You know how they love to gossip with you."

"Pick me up on your way back," Sugawara agrees. "I'm busy at the moment, trying to surprise Daichi. He showed up at my window last night with a pocket full of stars."

"Of course he did." Asahi seems deeply amused. "I'm afraid all I have to offer you is apples to take home to him, and sweet as they are they're not exactly surprising."

"That's all right, Daichi's favorite is peaches anyway and they won't be in season until…" Sugawara trails off, struck by a sudden thought. "Actually, do you mind? I think I will have a few. And did you notice if Kiyoko was home on your way by?"

"Should be." Asahi raises an eyebrow, but Sugawara only flashes him a cryptic grin as he plucks the three roundest apples out of the wheelbarrow. Giving Asahi a salute and another promise to come gossip with his trees, Sugawara strolls down the lane whistling.

He slips back into his room to find Daichi sitting up in bed, although not long awake if his yawn and the state of his hair are anything to go by.

"And where have you been?" Daichi asks.

"Finding us breakfast," Sugawara says, climbing into bed beside Daichi and kissing his cheek. He tips the bundled hem of his shirt out, and the apples roll out onto the bed between them. "Asahi sends his regards."

"Are you sure these are eating regards and not baking ones?" Daichi asks, picking up one of the apples and peering at it critically. "Because the last time you gave me one of these it was so tart my lips didn't unclench for hours."

"Try one and see," Sugawara shrugs, careless. But he can't help the noise of glee when Daichi bites down into the first apple and his eyes pop wide, a trickle of peach juice leaking from the corner of his mouth. Sugawara reaches over to catch it with his thumb. "Careful on my sheets, you."

"How did you…" Daichi stares at the apple, the perfect bite mark revealing the slick orange insides of a perfect summer peach.

"Donated a few of last summer's memories, and Kiyoko did the rest." Sugawara smiles at Daichi's furrowed brow. "Relax, I have more than enough memories of summer peaches to give up a few. Besides you can always help me make more."

"You're impossible," Daichi grumbles. He leans over to kiss Sugawara, and he tastes like the gold of summer, the smell of mown grass and the buzz of lazy bees. "And wonderful."

"Yes, I am, aren't I?" Sugawara answers, in high spirits. "Anyway, eat up. I'm not sure the one we did up like pancakes is going to keep."


End file.
